An Eternity With You
by Jinx De Beaufort
Summary: [OneShot] a Sequel to Spleen. Pourquoi l'âme de Norrington ne trouve pas le repos qu'elle mérite? Fluffy for ever ! Beckington power ! Warnings: ça dégouline de sucreglace, ye be warned...


Title: An Eternity With You

Author: JinxDeBeaufort

Rating: tout public

Characters: Lord Beckett et James Norrington

Pairing: Beckington...?

Summary: "J'attend quelqu'un". L'attente est le seul moment où l'on n'est ni mort, ni vivant. Et parfois, on peut attendre une eternité...

Warnings: Fluffy que ça en peut plus xD SLASH !

Disclaimer: et GnaGnaGnah, et wala. Pirates des Caraïbes et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'suis certaine que Disney c't'un pervers, attendez faut pas se leurrer, avec autant de beaux mâles qui lui "appartiennent"... hein xD Bon voilà, tout ce qui m'appartient dans cette histoire c'est mon esprit romantico-depressif d'adolescente célibataire, et Homophile

Norrington était accoudé sur le bastingage du Hollandais Volant. Il regardait le soleil se coucher à l'horizon. Il était perdu dans ses pensées.

- Vous semblez absent, Amiral... dit le Capitaine Turner en venant s'accouder à côté de lui.

Il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un "mmmmh" léger, à peine audible dans les craquements du navire. De toute façon, James n'était plus Amiral depuis sa mort.

- Vous avez eu une vie bien remplie, vous pouvez reposer en paix, alors pourquoi insistez-vous pour rester encore à bord?

- J'attend quelqu'un. Répondit simplement l'anglais.

Turner le regarda avec insistance.

- Elizabeth est loin d'être en voie de mourir...

- Je n'attend pas Elizabeth, j'attend quelqu'un.

La curiosité se lisait sur les traits du jeune homme. Il insista.

- Qui pourriez-vous bien attendre? Auriez-vous caché une liaison avec une femme?

- Non. Dit paisiblement James. J'attend quelqu'un.

Sachant qu'il ne tirerai rien d'autre de l'Amiral que cette réponse enigmatique, Will jugea bon de le laisser tranquille.

Les jours s'enchaînaient, l'équipage s'appliquant à remonter les âmes à bord pour les aider à passer dans l'au-delà. Et James était perpétuellement accoudé au bastingage, fixant obstinément le point par où arrivaient les âmes. Il ne bougeait que pour porter un coup de main si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

Un jour, observant ce triste spectacle, Will fit venir son père.

- Qu'a-t-il? demanda le jeune capitaine. Tu le sais?

- La seule raison pour laquelle une âme ne se résoud pas à quitter le navire est qu'elle attend son âme-soeur... répondit sobrement le bottier.

- Son âme-soeur? demanda Will en levant un sourcil.

- C'est peut-être... un frère, une soeur, une mère... une amitié, un amour, ou même un ennemi. L'âme ne trouvera pas le repos tant qu'elle retrouva son âme-soeur.

- Tu sais qui est l'âme soeur de Norrington?

- Non. Je ne sais pas. Mais en quoi ça te concerne?

- Je ne sais pas. Il me fait de la peine...

- Effectivement, rit doucement le bottier. Et pour cause: c'est une âme en peine. Elle attend le repos, mais ne le trouvera pas tant que les deux âmes-soeurs ne seront pas réunies.

- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour lui?

- Il n'y a rien a faire qu'a attendre, William. Peut être même que cette âme-soeur ne viendra jamais, car elle peut mourir sur la terre ferme.

- Mais... comment...

- Il attendra pour l'éternité.

- Mais c'est horrible ! dit le jeune homme.

- C'est ainsi.

Norrington était accoudé sur le bastingage du Hollandais Volant. Il regardait le soleil se coucher à l'horizon. Il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Les âmes allaient et venaient sans discontinuer. Il reconnaissait certaines personnes, des anciens camarades, la plupart, des connaissances, des amis de longue date. Il faisait semblant d'être heureux de les voir. Mais sur son visage se lisait toujours ce sentiment d'attente.

Lorsqu'on lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas, il répondait simplement "j'attend quelqu'un." et on n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire dire autre chose que ces quelques mots. Et de toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de prendre part à ces discussions qui portaient sur la façon dont les personnes étaient mortes.

Son bourreau était à bord de ce même navire, en plus. Et même s'il lui avait pardonné, il ne se voyait pas le crier sous tout les toits.

- Vous devriez peut être essayer de dormir, Norrington... conseilla le jeune capitaine. Je peux vous laisser ma cabine...

- Je suis mort, qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'il m'arrive si je ne dors pas?

- Rêver pourrait vous faire du bien.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de dormir, dit calmement James. J'attend quelqu'un.

Ainsi passèrent quelques semaines. Norrington au bastingage. Will finit par se désinteresser face au manque d'originalité des réponses de l'anglais.

Il était seul, à présent.

Le ciel étincelait d'étoiles surnaturelles. Les nuits étaient vraiment magnifiques sur la mer d'âmes. Il songea à toutes les nuits qu'il aurait aimé passer avec lui... depuis celle où il l'avait prit dans ses bras comme un enfant, alors qu'il avait trop bu.

La contradiction dans cet être était tellement prononcée, entre la facette qu'il montrait à tout le monde et celle qu'il ne montrait qu'à James. Il sourit.

La mélancolie se lisait sur ses traits tirés. Il finirait par user le bois à force de rester au même endroit. Le sol finirait par s'effondrer et le bastingage par céder. Il eut un petit rire à cette idée. Rejoindre les âmes mauvaises et tourmentées sous les eaux, privées du droit sacré du repos eternel. A quoi bon s'accrocher à l'existence, de toute façon.

Il soupira.

Puis, il vit. Il vit la petite lanterne, unique barque à des kilomètres à la ronde, avançant paisiblement sur les eaux, une silouette immobile à son bord.

C'était forcément lui.

Forcément.

Le coeur blessé de Norrington le lui disait. C'était lui. Il sentit son souffle s'accelerer.

- Capitaine Turner ! cria-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? répondit le jeune homme depuis sa cabine.

- Une âme, Capitaine, une âme seule, il faut la faire monter à bord !

La tête ébouriffée du capitaine sortit de l'entrebaillement de la porte.

Et, en un claquement de doigts, tout l'équipage était sur le pont. La barque était presque à la hauteur du navire, mais on ne voyait pas encore bien qui l'occupait. James sentait son coeur battre dans ses tempes, ce qui était totalement impossible puisqu'il était mort.

Lord Cutler Beckett leva les yeux sur l'équipage penché au bastingage.

Turner tourna les talons.

- Ce n'est que Beckett, retournez à vos postes.

James fronça les sourcils et regarda le capitaine.

- Veuillez m'excuser?

- Il ne mérite pas le repos.

James attrapa Will par les épaule et le tint fermement en place. Non mais, de quel droit ce petit capitaine novice pouvait-il juger de qui méritait le repos et qui ne le méritait pas? Si Beckett ne méritait pas de reposer en paix, il serait actuellement sous la surface des eaux, et non pas sur une barque. Il était scandalisé. Choqué. Enervé. Mais son flegme anglais ne l'avait pas quitté malgré son trépas. Il resta donc de marbre.

- Alors c'est moi qui irait pardessus bord. lâcha-t-il froidement.

Après plusieurs manoeuvres risquées pour faire monter l'âme du Lord à bord, James se mit en retrait. Il était mal à l'aise. Est-ce que Cutler avait changé? Se rappellait-il seulement de lui? Il resta dans un coin, tandis que l'équipage se félicitait de la manoeuvre accomplie.

Cutler se tourna vers Will.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous m'auriez accordé votre miséricorde, jeune Turner. Dit-il en souriant legerement.

- Pas moi. Répondit froidement le capitaine. Lui.

Beckett suivit la direction que lui indiquait Will des yeux. Et son sourire se fit plus chaleureux.

La cabine de Will fut mise à la disposition de James, qui émit le désir de dormir. Allez savoir pourquoi...

Norrington était accoudé sur le bastingage du Hollandais Volant. Il regardait le soleil se coucher à l'horizon. Il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Deux bras entourèrent sa taille et un corps se pressa contre le sien.

- Pourquoi as-tu été si long à arriver? demanda James.

- J'avais quelques petites choses à régler... répondit Cutler en posant sa tête contre le dos de James.

- Je t'ai attendu.

- Je sais.

James se retourna et regarda l'homme en face de lui, baissant légerement la tête à cause de la différence de taille.

- Je t'aurais attendu toute l'éternité...

- Je ne t'aurais pas fait attendre tout ce temps. répondit-il en riant.

Leurs levres se frôlèrent, et tandis que l'équipage affrêtait les chaloupes pour débarquer les âmes vers leur destination finale, les deux âmes-soeurs se mêlèrent en un baiser doux et passioné.

Et après plusieurs secondes, minutes, jours, années, siècles peut être, James rompit le baiser et fronça les sourcils.

- Mais qu'avais-tu à faire qui t'as prit tant de temps...

La seule réponse de la part de l'ancien Lord fut un clin d'oeil malicieux. Un de ces clin d'oeils qui veulent tout dire sans laisser le moindre indice pour savoir de quoi il s'agit. James rit. Cutler aussi. Ils débarquèrent sur la terre tant attendue. Main dans la main. Après tout, à quoi bon conserver ses habitudes et sa pudeur de vivant quand on était mort?

Et loin, très très loin de là, dans le monde des vivants, le Capitaine Jack Sparrow était assit, le dos contre un mur, terrifié dans son lit, les couvertures remontées jusqu'à son nez, tremblant comme une feuille en jetant des regards tout autour de lui et son équipage effaré regroupé autour du lit. Il criait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'un fantôme le tourmentait.


End file.
